


The Cloud That Hides the Sun Away, From Which the Storm Springs Forth

by Ravenclaws_do_it_better



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I typed this entire damn thing on my phone you better be appreciative, Sad, basically I wanted to try my keyboard at tragedy, love story that could've been, love story that never was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaws_do_it_better/pseuds/Ravenclaws_do_it_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was curious one day and asked a question. It was a bad idea.</p><p>(The Varia had a Cloud Officer once upon a time, didn't you know? But that was a long, long time ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cloud That Hides the Sun Away, From Which the Storm Springs Forth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a one-shot that I came up with from an AU I unfortunately thought up. A full explanation shall be at the end.

Tsuna hummed, watching as his Guardians interacted with the Varia. He snorted as Kyoya and Mukuro started to fight (again) and frowned before turning to Xanxus. 

"Hey, why doesn't the Varia have a Cloud Officer?" he asks curiously, just loud enough for the rest of the Varia to hear too. Suddenly, his Intuition tells him to move and he ducks as knives fly at him, hitting the wall where he had been leaning. They turn to see Belphegor glaring at him angrily.

"Shut. Up." He hisses as Lussuria moves to put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off angrily before storming out of the room. 

I am a line break see me dance

It's dark. A small hand pushes open the door and a figure looks in. 

"Nightmares again little prince?" 

Sheets rustle and eyes peer through the darkness as the child in the doorway jumps, startled, before nodding. 

A sigh, and the blankets are lifted in clear invitation as the small form quickly runs across the floor before curling up to a warm chest. 

Another sigh before a quiet tune is hummed, soft French lyrics falling from the other's lips as the mocking laughter that echoed from the shadows fades away. 

I am a line break see me roar

Faces showing shock and confusion, curiosity and annoyance stare after Belphegor before turnjng as they hear Tsuna's small gasp. They find him standing rigidly, with Squalo's sword held threateningly to his throat as the silver-haired male glares.

"VOI! As much as I hate to agree with the brat, I do. Shut up and don't speak of things you don't understand, bastard."

With that, he pulls his blade away and turns, leaving through the room with an uncharacteristically quiet mutter of paperwork and lazy bosses. 

I am a line break see me sing

"VOI! Who the fuck are you, bastard?"

"Shut up little shark."

"VOI! What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"I called you 'little shark', imbecile, and to answer your first question I am your new Cloud Officer, apparently."

"VOI...!"

"Shut up, I'm here to teach you, little shark, because I refuse to serve under another incompetent fool like Tyr. You had better be grateful, I do have better things I could be spending my time on you know."

I am a line break let's play a game

There's silence for a moment before Xanxus growls. 

"For you information, scum, I did have a Cloud Guardian."

I am a line break will you play with me

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Now, now little Vongola, temper, temper. You'd think Nono's son would have better manners."

"Shut the fuck up!" is snarled as a small form lunges across the room intent on pummeling the other boy to a bloody pulp. But, he is easily dodged, his legs kicked from under him before the elder boy sits on his back. 

The eight year old snarls as the boy pinning him speaks. 

"I am Gabriel Delacour, Cloud Officer of the Varia and assigned by Nono to be your new babysitter since, apparently, you keep scaring off all of the precious ones."

"Fuck you, I don't need a babysitter. Besides, I'll get rid of you just like all the others."

A snort.

"You can try, but I'm getting paid for this, so let's just say that that's unlikely. 

I am a line break one, two, three

Tsuna stares, curiosity and self preservation warring within him. 

Curiosity wins. 

"What happened to them?" 

"He died."

I am a line break and I need to pee

A glint through the window and he m o v e s. 

A hand wraps around the other's arm. 

"Xanxus!"

P u s h, and glass shatters, a grunt and they land. 

Two bodies hit the ground. 

Warm. 

Warm and wet. 

"Gabriel!"

I am a line break and I say "Whee!"

Xanxus turns on his heel and leaves, Levi following him out faithfully. Mammon mumurs something about wasting time (time is money) and leaves too. 

Lussuria is the only one left with the Vongola (Lussuria who isn't smiling, Lussuria who looks a little broken and a little lost). He smiles again (sad and reminescient) before speaking. 

"His name was Gabriel Delacour, he was a Varia Officer from when he was...nine, I think. He was Boss's first Guardian..."

I am a line break and I can see

I won't go back, you can't make me (please don't take me). 

He walks through the doors of Vongola Mansion three days late and covered in blood. 

"Trash! Where the hell have you been?!"

(I thought you were gone, dead, that you left, left, left)

"I was ambushed, it appears my father hired people to bring me back to him. And I'm insulted little Vongola, that you would think I could be taken down so easily."

(Not leaving, you're stuck with me Xanxus)

I am a line break and you're reading me

"...and we were close friends. He was nice..."

I am a line break and I can feel

A gasp, and Luss freezes in the bed, eyes searching wildly but the room is empty. 

He tries to calm, slow his heart, even his breaths but nothing works until he hears footsteps outside the doorway and instincts ingrained as a child and reinforced as an adult kick in. His breathing slows to a normal sleeping pattern, though his heart still pounds loudly in his ears. 

But it is in vain as as the door opens he recognizes the gait. 

Almost silent but not quite footstepps (courtesy or laziness they'll never know because he could be silent if he so wished) slowly walk across the floor. 

1...2...3...right...left...right

Unconsciously, he matches his breathing to the steady beat tapped out by almost-silent feet on the floor. 

12, there's 12, four measures of the waltzes the ridiculous Frenchman loves and the rest of the Varia hate (love, miss, because now everything is almost-silent-but-not-quite but it's never somone's footsteps). 

The sheets are pulled back as the other climbs in, long hair freed from its usual high tail splaying wildly over the pillow, shorter chin-length violet strands shining brilliantly on top of the rest of the silvery blond hair in the moonlight. 

"Get some sleep Luss," breaks the silence and he almost jumps but his breathing remains steady to the memory lof the hypnotic almost-silent-but-not-quite beat, "we have to finish this mission in the morning, you'll need your rest. 

I am a line break and your hair is teal

"...he was close to Bel too."

I am a line break and I may steal

The small form buries himself further into the larger man's neck, the large, fluffy towel wrapped around him protecting him from the room's chill. 

Then, they stop, and he tentatively pokes his head out, finding himself in front of a large closet. 

"Pick out some clothes little prince. They'll be much too large but they'll be better than nothing. We'll get better things in the morning." 

He stares disbelievingly at the man who stares passively back. The other man, Lussuria?, stands in the background unsurely before Gabriel motions him to the bathroom that had just been vacated. 

Timidly, the child slowly picks out a soft shirt (which almost falls off) and a pair of draw-string shorts (shrunk in the wash as revenge from Housekeeping no doubt but still falling off even when tied tightly). 

He is placed gently on the large soft bed before the man moves away, quickly changing in the closet while the boy stares around the room (not as large as his room at the castle but still very large) before flinching as he suddenly finds the older man standing before him. 

Shutting his eyes and waiting for the worst he is startled when he feels something cool be placed on his head. Opening his eyes, he finds a mirror being proffered to him, which he takes, before staring in shock at his reflection. 

"Every prince needs a crown, yes?"

For the first time since he killed his brother a smile splits his face, and Belphegor giggles, watching in the mirror the way the lights dance off the gems in the crown. 

I am a line break but that's not my deal

The Tenth Generation Vongola stare at Lussuria who doesn't seem to be looking at them, but through them and in to another time. 

"What was he like?" Ryohei asks, quietly, reverently, for once reading the mood of the room and responding appropriately. 

"Gabriel? Ah, he was one of a kind, you can't really describe him accurately, you had to know him. But, I do have a picture."

Lussuria reaches into an inner pocket of his jacket and gently pulls out a laminated strip before showing it to them. They stare at the three figures in the photos. 

There's a tiny Belphegor there, smiling happily but not in a bloodthirsty way.

There's a younger Lussuria, grinning gleefully up at them, arms wrapped around the other two in what is apparently a strip from a photo booth. 

Then, there's the last person. He looks to be around eighteen with long blond hair pulled back in a high pony tail, chin-length violet bangs framing an aristocratic face set with matching violet eyes. He stares up at them boredly with only the slight barely-there upturn of his lips letting them know that he was, actually, enjoying himself. 

The second photo has a laughing Lussuria, startled Belphegor, with the third, Gabriel, rolling his in obvious exasperation. 

The third has Lussuria holding bunny ears to the other two earning him one confused look and one slightly annoyed but mostly amused look. 

The fourth was obviously taken while Belphegor was in the middle of tackling Lussuria, Gabriel'a eyes are dancing with mischief, even in the photo. 

The fifth is the final photo, with the unfamiliar male sitting alone, the curtain next to him slightly parted as if something, or somone, had just passed through. He's smiling slightly. 

Lussuria takes the photographs back once they finish and smiles at them (fakely) before breezing out of the doorway. 

"Good going Dame-Tsuna," Reborn comments, "it looks like you need more training on recent Vongola affairs and how to know which questions are appropriate."

As Tsuna begins to protest his Guardians begin to become more lively once more though everything is muted, faded, almost like a crumpled picture that had been taken out too many times to count.

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome back and thank you for reading all the way through. If you were confused here is an explanation.  
> So, the Varia had a Cloud Officer before the start of canon and before the Cradle Affair. He was two years older than Xanxus and joined the Varia when he was eight, trained by Vongola at seven after helping Nono out on a mission. He was almost-dating-but-not-quite with Luss. Then he died when Bel was sevenish-eightish-somewhere-in-thereish saving Xanxus which prompted Xanxus to do the Cradle Affair so he could use full Vongola resources to find his, HIS (we all know he's a possessive ass) Guardian's killer. Anyways, peace out precious
> 
> ~Miss Claw
> 
> Also, P.S. I typed this entire damn thing on my phone so there's probably like a shit ton of typos but it's eleven-thirty and I have finals in the morning so I'll proof it and fix anything during graduation practice tomorrow.


End file.
